


Maybe

by tonystark (sneaks)



Series: True Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: A true drabble written for aosficnet2's July challenge: true drabbles.Prompt: “We’d make such a cute couple.”





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> The prompt was organized under ‘love’ but I thought this was an interesting take on the quote and decided to roll with it

The six words that escape Daisy’s lips as she lies terrifyingly still in Jemma’s arms shake her to the core, and Jemma can almost feel her own heart shattering in two.

 **“We’d make such a cute couple,”** Daisy is barely able to tug her lips upwards into a small smile as the life fades from her face.

A few tears slide down Jemma’s cheeks as she watches Daisy slowly lose more blood. Jemma rubs a thumb across Daisy’s forehead, continuing to smile in an attempt to make sure her passing is a somewhat peaceful one, “Maybe in a different life.”


End file.
